


In The End, It Was All About Hope

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Was All About Hope

They had met during Adar’s first campaign for mayor of Caprica City. Having found an instant liking for the other, they had spent hours after hours together, talking over cups of tea, visiting exhibitions of various kinds, or even making trips to a lake in summer. They had a big number of similarities; one of their differences, though, was the light in which they saw each other. She seemed to consider him only a friend while he hoped for more.

Although she could swim with the sharks in the wild waters of politics and survive, she wasn’t one of them, had maintained her ideals and innocence, hadn’t crumpled under the press’s scrutiny and still did as she pleased. He admired her for her survival but also for her intelligence and looks. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he often couldn’t stop himself from watching her when she wasn’t paying attention, especially when she relaxed like she did at the moment.

They had spent a quiet evening on his couch, watching a movie, after having had a delicious hand-made dinner. The bottle of wine they had shared was empty except for a small remainder, and his clock was announcing the arrival of midnight. He sighed; they both had to be up early in the morning, it was time to end the evening. Sadness spreading in his chest, he watched her getting up.

“Thank you for yet another wonderful evening, Wally.”

He got up as well and pulled her into an embrace. “No, thank you for keeping me company, Laura.”

“It’s my pleasure.” She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulled back for a moment to look into his eyes before leaning back in, kissing him with more force this time. He tightened his embrace around her waist and deepened the connection. Moaning as he parted her lips with his tongue, she pressed her body even closer to his. His heart skipped a beat; apparently, he had read her wrong all this time. Nonetheless, he had to be really sure that this was what she wanted. He didn’t have her down as the type for quick fraks to scratch an itch, but it might be the alcohol influencing her. Reluctantly, he parted from her lips to look at her face.

“Laura? You sure?”

She smiled broadly and nodded. “Yes, Wally, I am very sure.”

“Gods, I love you,” he proclaimed in a whisper against her neck.

She giggled softly – a sound he would never tire of hearing. Kissing her neck, he swept her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom.

Carefully, he put her down on his bed and stretched out beside her on his side, worshipping her with his hand and lips. Obviously enjoying his attention but not one to be idle, she unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off; her shirt followed a moment later, landing somewhere next to the bed. One piece of clothing after the other suffered the same fate under exploring hands which discovered more or less familiar territory in a new way. Once the last clothes were shed, he took his time studying her, unable to believe his luck. His goddess. Naked. In his bed. In his arms. His to love. His to slowly make love to. She smiled a bit coyly when his eyes came to rest on her face again, then stretched catlike in an unmistakable invitation. Who was he to resist? His fingers danced over her skin again, trying to find all those secret places that made her moan in pleasure. Just like he, she seemed to be overcome by the need to touch, to feel skin on skin now as they finally made it that far. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she guided his lips to hers for a kiss of tender passion. Their tongues danced with each other while teeth nibbled at lips and the latter caressed one another. After some time, they broke the kiss in favour of a series of smaller ones, playfully bestowed upon each other’s lips or the corners of the mouths, however never breaking the contact for long, too intense was the need for reassurance that they were really here, for the sensation of love. By then, she was writhing under his fingertips, and he hadn’t even touched her there. Not that he hadn’t wanted, but she had dragged his hands back to her breasts time and again, clearly rejoicing in the feelings his touching them evoked within her, and he saw no reason to complain. He loved her breasts, their roundness, the way they fitted into his hands, her nipples teasing his palms. Although the slow pace suited him just fine, and he wouldn’t mind spending all night simply caressing and kissing her, he longed to feel all of her. So his hand travelled south along her body once again. This time reaching its destination, it glided over her mons, one finger parting her labia to be greeted by wetness, proof of her desire for him. His penis hardened further at the thought of being surrounded by her juices and soft flesh. She would feel incredible. A small part of him wanted to spread her legs and thrust into her hard, but the major part longed to love her slowly, tenderly, to bestow all the affection and gentleness she deserved upon her. A delicate woman, a goddess like she wasn’t just to be taken like a slut; she had to be treated with the utmost care and love, had to be worshipped like the most holy thing. It was an honour to be near her in this manner. Affectionately, he fondled her sex while never letting the game of their lips take a backseat. His digits caressed her pleasure point like a whisper, never lingering long. She tried to follow his teasing fingers but never caught them. They refused to give what her body demanded just yet. However, when she bit his lip instead of kissing it and smiled at him challengingly, he dipped a finger into her. The action was rewarded with a long sigh, and her chest arched upward – a temptation he couldn’t withstand. Kissing her lips goodbye, his mouth trailed along her jaw and neck down to her invitingly taut nipples, around which it planted butterfly kisses before suckling at one. At the same time, his thumb began to apply more pressure to her clitoris. Her writhing became wilder and wilder as she pushed her fingers into his hair and pressed his head against her bosom. It was obvious she enjoyed the treatment.

“More,” she begged breathlessly, grinding her groin against his hand. Unable to deny her, he inserted a second finger into her, curling them slightly as he thrust them into her wetness again and again. This way, it didn’t take long for her to come undone. Bewitched, he stared at her as her body shook in orgasm. He continued to stroke her until the last blissful shudder had ceased. Glowing with happiness, satisfaction and love, she smiled at him, beckoning him down for a kiss.

As she poured all the positive emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the moment as well as her gratitude into the connection, she caressed his chest, heading toward his groin in the motion. He groaned in pleasure when her fingertips trailed along his hard length. Shuddering under her ministrations and not sure how long he would last if she kept touching him like this, he took her hands in his, entwining their fingers, and rolled her under him, coming to rest between her parted thighs. All the while staring into her eyes, he entered her carefully, not wishing to cause her any discomfort. But the green pools didn’t show any; they only mirrored the love that shone in his heart. Tenderly kissing, their bodies soon moved in unison, savouring the exquisite feeling of being joined in love. No matter how much he wished for those moments to last, he felt his groin tighten, his orgasm lurking around the corner. Wishing to take her with him to blissful heaven, he pried one of his hands from her grip to stimulate her sensitive nub. It didn’t take much to send her flying, and, feeling her contract around him, he followed her.

His breathing still irregular, he looked into her eyes minutes later, finding her smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you again, Wally. Sleep tight and sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving him standing alone in his corridor.

= End Chapter 2 =


End file.
